I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomic chairs and keyboards adapted to be used by desktop computer users, and more particularly, to a combination chair and bifurcated QWERTY keyboard integrally supported by the arms of the chair to reduce upper extremity cumulative trauma of data entry personnel.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Office personnel and data entry operators who spend an extensive portion of each work day behind a computer often develop poor posture which can contribute to upper extremity cumulative trauma including carpal tunnel syndrome. While standard chairs are now ergonomically designed to comfortably support the operator before a computer and keyboard, the operator still experiences fatigue in the arms and hands after extended use of the computer. In some computers, the keyboard is integral to the display screen which often exacerbates fatigue of the arms and hands. Other computers are operated by keyboards which are tethered to the processing unit such that the computer keyboard can be placed in the lap of the operator or supported by a table in front of the display. While these keyboards may help to reduce the fatigue of the arms of the operator, this arrangement can still be clumsy and inconvenient.
Several manufacturers offer office furniture which provide convenient arrangements of the computer and keyboard, such as retractable shelves positioned below a desktop for either storing or extending the keyboard towards the operator. These shelves have limited mobility and still require the operator to extend his or her arms in an unsupported position to reach the keyboard, which eventually causes fatigue in the arms and shoulders. Since computers have become essentially a standard tool in a majority of the businesses today, many people experience stress and fatigue associated with operating keyboards for extended periods of time, especially secretarial support staff and data entry workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,786 to Rader teaches an ergonomic left and right keypad adapted to an armrest of a chair. However, this device fails to provide adequate support for the palm of the hand or a bifurcated QWERTY keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,706 to Bryan teaches a chair with a keyboard support table. This device fails to provide a keyboard assembly integrally defined in the armrests. Hence, the keyboard can slip off the table if angled to accommodate a comfortable position of a user's hand. The table is planar and fails to provide an ergonomically defined keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,743 to Zwar et al teaches an arm support system for a standard keyboard, but fails to teach a bifurcated QWERTY keyboard or provide an arm support integral to a chair and keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,553 to McCall and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005 to Lahr teach split keyboards. However, these devices are not separately adaptable to a typist's chair, nor do they provide for palmar support.
An ergonomically designed keyboard apparatus which significantly reduces the stress, fatigue and injury to data entry workers and which reduces the chance of developing poor postures which contribute to upper extremity cumulative trauma would be widely appreciated by today's work force. Both chairs and computers are continually, but separately, being redesigned to reduce the inconvenience of office workers such that each of the devices is ergonomically designed and comfortable to use. However, prior devices fail to provide a combination chair and keyboard arrangement which significantly reduces the stress, fatigue and injury of data entry workers.
III. Objects
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a combination chair and keyboard apparatus which is ergonomically designed to significantly reduce the stress, fatigue and injury of data entry personnel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination chair and keyboard apparatus which supports the arms and wrists of the operator, while allowing functional access to a keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination chair and keyboard apparatus which is readily adjustable and adaptable to the particular stature of a given entry operator.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a combination chair and keyboard apparatus having multiple keyboards and a control mouse for controlling a computer.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a combination chair, QWERTY keyboard, and ten-key keypad apparatus which is designed based on medical models and engineering/ergonomic models.